Grandes Mudanças
by Gleeks2011
Summary: A primeira fic de minha autoria  ************************************************************************************    Rachel não sabia que sua via estava prestes a mudar, assim que conheceu Quinn  Fabray.
1. Chapter 1

É incrível com as coisas acontecem, quando eu achava que minha vida havia acabado, no momento em que deixei meus amigos e a casa que tinha crescido para trás, me mudando para uma cidadezinha em Lima, Ohio, foi quando de fato ela começou.

Era filha única de um casal gay, saímos de Oklahoma, a terceira maior cidade do país, rumo a terra natal de meus pais, Hiram e Leroy Berry. Eles haviam recebido uma proposta de um amigo de infância Juan Lopez, para trabalhar no hospital da cidade.

Chegamos em Lima ,no final de semana, meu novo quarto ainda estava cheio de caixas não havia conseguido arrumar tudo, a verdade é que me faltava coragem, ainda tinha um fio de esperança que meus pais desistissem.

Estrelinha já está na hora de acordar – ouvi meu pai batendo levemente na porta.

Esfreguei meus olhos, peguei meu celular na mesinha ao lado da cama, eram sete horas, levantei e fui direto para o banheiro, fazer minha higiene pessoal, era o meu primeiro dia na nova escola William McKinley.

Queria chegar mais cedo, como não conhecia ninguém podia aproveitar para dar uma volta pela escola, assim não ficaria tão deslocada. Coloquei umas roupas básicas, jeans, uma blusinha, uma jaqueta nada que chamasse atenção no primeiro dia.

Comi apenas uma maçã no café, meu estomago revirava de nervoso, meu pai havia me trazido hoje para que eu aprendesse o caminho, amanhã já viria sozinha, tinha que me acostumar com as mudanças.

- Santana está te esperando, ela vai te ajudar. Disse meu pai, me dando um beijo no rosto e desejando boa sorte.

Entrei na escola, o corredor estava vazio, exceto por uma garota latina encostada na parede.

Santana , era filha de Juan Lopez, nos vimos algumas vezes quando seu pai visitava Oklahoma. Pelo que me lembrava ela não era uma das pessoas mais doces e simpáticas.

- Oi Santana. Cumprimentei, com um sorriso.

- Anda logo Berry, estou aqui mais cedo por sua causa. Falou revirando os olhos e fazendo um gesto para que a seguisse.

Esperou que pegasse meus horários, me mostrando então meu armário, as pessoas já começavam a chegar. Agradeci aos céus ter a primeira aula de Biologia junto com Santana. Nos encaminhamos para sala, logo que entramos uma loira de olhos azuis acenou sorrindo para que nos aproximássemos.

- Oi S, disse a loira assim que se aproximaram.

- Oi Britt, essa é Rachel, a garota nova da cidade grande, apontando com a cabeça para mim.

Dei, apenas um sorriso fraco, e fui sentar do lado direito da latina, assim que a maioria dos alunos se acomodou na sala, o professor fez com que me apresentasse, pagando o maior mico, já que gaguejei.

O resto das aulas transcorreu sem problemas, Brittany disse para encontrá-las no refeitório no intervalo, que ia me apresentar alguns de seus amigos. Entrei apreensiva, buscando as meninas com olhos, logo as vi em uma mesa afastada conversando com algumas pessoas.

Apertei o passo para chegar mais rápido até elas, quando um vulto me jogou com força no chão fazendo com que caísse de bunda. Olhei atordoada uma garota loira me olhando com raiva.

- Não olha por onde anda, aberração!

- Olha por onde anda você, sua maluca.

- Qual é Fabrey , pare de assustar a Rachel, ela é garota nova. disse Santana surgindo atrás da loira.

- Ok, Lopez, só deixei essa imbecil longe de mim, me lançando o ultimo olhar de desprezo foi se sentar, com seus amigos.

- Mas que droga Berry, logo no primeiro dia já se metendo em confusão.

- Eu não tive culpa.

- Não interessa, as Fabray reinam aqui, a Franie é a mais vadia, fique longe dela e dos seus amigos e eles te deixam em paz. Disse fazendo enquanto nos juntávamos aos outros.

Fui apresentada aos seus amigos, Artie o garoto da cadeira de rodas, Sam o loiro com uma boca enorme, Tina asiática, que namorava Mike outro asiático, Mercedes uma negra com a risada alta e Kurt o garoto com trejeitos femininos. Todos foram extremamente simpáticos.

Mercedes me explicou a hierarquia do colégio, ninguém mexia com os atletas e as lideres de torcida, já que eles faziam parte do topo. Se você fizesse parte de qualquer outro clube recebia rasgadinhas diárias, já que era considerado um perdedor.

- Está vendo a mesa do outro lado?, falou Mercedes apontando discretamente.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- Aquelas loiras, são as gêmeas Fabray, você já teve o desprazer de cruzar com a Franie a outra e a Quinn, olhei para menina que ela apontava, era a garota mais bonita que havia visto, a fiquei encarando por alguns minutos.

- Tudo Bem Rachel? Perguntou Kurt ao lado de Mercedes, estalando os dedos.

- Oh, Claro, sim, respondi apressadamente.


	2. Quinn  Chapter 2

_Então leitores, se é que alguém lê essa historia, como eu havia dito essa é minha primeira fic, dêem um desconto. Criticas, Sugestões são bem vindas._

_Para as pessoas que tinham deixado __reviews no primeiro capitulo, sorry deu um problema e tive que excluir o que tinha postado assim como os comentários._

_Quero explorar um pouco a vida e sentimentos dos personagens, para entrar com tudo em Faberry e um pouco de Brittana._

_Pronto falei demais!_

O ultimo ano para Quinn, havia sido o mais difícil de sua vida, onde passou por inúmeras provações. Foi humilhada, tratada como se fosse uma leprosa por sua própria família.

Fazia parte da elite conservadora de Lima, seus pais Judy e Russel, viviam de aparências.

Para as pessoas de fora eram a família "modelo", o pai empresário administrava a fortuna de seu avô materno, freqüentadores assíduos da igreja, só que a realidade dentro de casa era outra, a mãe se casou após Russel, a ter engravidado, ele era apenas um rapaz pobre que viu ali a oportunidade de se tornar alguém casando com uma menina rica, mesmo não amando a mulher, o que ele fazia questão de jogar em sua cara, toda vez que aparecia bêbado em casa. Judy se fingia de cega as constantes traições do marido.

Russel preparava as filhas gêmeas para o mesmo destino, um casamento por conveniência, porém seus planos foram interrompidos quando viu sua filha Quinn, grávida de Noah Puckerman um moleque judeu e de família humilde. Ficou sabendo da gravidez da filha quando está já estava com 3 meses de gestação, não podendo assim "reparar" o dano causado.

Procurou tirar Quinn de licença da escola durante o restante da gravidez, escondendo na casa de sua irmã no Kansas, tratou de calar Puckerman com uma boa quantia em dinheiro e ameaçando desgraçar sua família. Após a filha dar a luz ao bebê, a fez voltar para Lima, debaixo de seus olhos, um mês depois a neta a qual tinha nojo foi trazida.

Russel disse a todos que sua sobrinha havia dado a luz àquela criança, e como era mãe solteira, fez a caridade de pegar a criança para que sua esposa que era uma santa, cuidasse, afinal ninguém poderia provar nada.

Quinn, sua rotina era aulas , treinos das Cheerios e casa, se saíssem somente na companhia de Franie (era a copia perfeita de seu pai) ou do namorado, seus pais não ligavam para ela, contanto que não contasse a ninguém que tinha uma filha.

A única pessoa que Quinn amava era Beth, era ela que fazia sua vida suportável, o que lhe doía era ter que negá-la, não via a hora de completar maior idade, pegar a parte da herança deixada por sua avó e tirar a filha daquela casa.

Namorava Finn Hudson, ele era até um cara legal, porém o típico riquinho, Quarterback do time de futebol, só sabia falar de games, e carros, uma mentalidade de um menino de 5 anos, o que de certa forma era bom, já que podia inventar qualquer desculpa para não transar com ele, depois de sua primeira vez traumática, sentia nojo só de pensar. Ela tinha carinho por Finn, mas não o amava, estavam juntos pelo carinho que ele nutria por ela.

Quinn sempre foi uma criança, sensível, calma, sempre em seu canto perdida em pensamentos, ao contrario da gêmea que era impiedosa, fria e um pouco cruel.

Com o passar do tempo vendo que seu pai sempre elogiava sua irmã, no anseio de ser também admirada, Quinn escondeu o melhor dela, colocando uma mascara de indiferença, não humilhava as pessoas gratuitamente como Franie, sentia pena dos colegas que sofriam na mão da irmã, as ignorava para não demonstrar franqueza, ficando conhecida entre os loser como a rainha do gelo.

Seu pai havia afastado seus amigos dela, Santana e Brittany estavam magoadas, apesar de fazerem parte das Cheerios, somente trocavam palavras essenciais sobre os treinos. Puck se quer olhava em sua cara depois da ameaça de seu pai, não podia ver a própria filha, contribuiu apenas com o nome da criança. Ela tinha Beth apenas, esse era seu ultimo ano, queria resgatar os laços perdidos com seus antigos amigos e pensar no futuro, onde faria o que quisesse. Quem sabe no futuro encontraria o amor, um pai para filha.

O ultimo ano passa como um filme na cabeça da garota, quando foi despertada de seus pensamentos pela voz irritante de sua irmã, provavelmente estava humilhando alguém.

_Ah! Aguardo __reviews_


End file.
